A Marauder's Christmas
by I-Confuse-Everyone
Summary: A little insight to what our three favourite Marauders and Lily get up to over the Christmas season. Fluff guaranteed! Merry Christmas! COMPLETE
1. 23rd December

**A Marauder's Christmas**

**Chapter One**

**December 23rd**

_**Disclaimer: Nothing you might recognise belongs to me**_

Hey to all my happy readers out there. This story is basically about our three favourite Marauders' and what they get up to over the festive period. Hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas!

* * *

The snow was falling lightly over Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The turrets of the castle were coated in a pure white and from a distance; it looked like a Christmas card picture. In the courtyard below, a flurry of activity was going on. Children from eleven to seventeen were hurrying about, cloaks wrapped warmly around their bodies to keep out the chill. They were climbing into carriages that appeared to have no horse but began moving the minute the door was shut. Situated in the castle entrance were four sixteen year old boys who were in their sixth year at the school.

"Have a good Christmas then, Wormtail," said Remus,

"Thank you, Moony," said the small Peter, "I will miss you three dearly,"

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll miss you too," said James, or Prongs which was the nickname given to him.

Peter looked hesitant for a minute before clambering into a horseless carriage. The other three boys came after him.

"Bye Peter," said a black haired boy, named Sirius Black, firmly closing the door to the carriage. He, Remus and James stood back as the vehicle began clattering off.

"Merry Christmas!" came a cry from the interior of the carriage.

"Well, my fellow Marauders'," said James, with a wicked look in his eye, "Now we have got rid of Wormtail, it's time for action!"

"What do you have in mind?" asked Sirius, slipping his arm through James',

"Well, it's time for lunch now… and then we'll see," snickered James.

The boys walked slowly back into the school and entered the vast Great Hall, where huge Christmas trees decorated the room and real icicles hung from the ceiling. The four house tables in there were mostly empty, for many of the students had gone home for Christmas. However, there were seven at the Gryffindor table, including the Marauders', three at the Hufflepuff table, eleven at the Ravenclaw table and only two at the Slytherin table.

"Ha! Look," said Sirius, pointing towards the Slytherin table, "Our dear friend Snivellus remains behind at Hogwarts over Christmas!"

"Unwanted by his family," said James,

"Don't be mean," said Remus, "Don't forget that we're not at home over Christmas either!"

"That's because I don't want to go home!" said Sirius, "You know what my home life is like, Moony!"

"I know and I'm sorry, old friend," said Remus, heavily, "I'm just trying to do my job,"

"Being a prefect?" teased James, with a grin, "Yes, you do a wonderful job!"

He ducked as Remus mock punched him.

Later that day, the three boys were lazing about in the Gryffindor common room. Sirius and Remus were playing a game of wizard chess while James was gazing wistfully at a certain girl curled up writing a letter in an armchair next to the fire.

"Prongs, why don't you just ask her out?" said Sirius, noticing who James was staring at,

"Because of what she said last June, during OWLS. She'd rather go out with the giant squid than me!" sighed James,

"Wasn't that when we turned Snivellus upside down by the lake?" asked Sirius, snorting in amusement,

"Yeah," said James grinning a little,

"Well maybe, she might have changed her mind a little. Who knows? Anyway, this is the best time of the year to get a little romance. All that mistletoe!" said Sirius, as his castle spectacularly beat Remus' King and won the game.

* * *

_**OK, that's chapter one. Sorry it's short but the next one will be up really really soon (erm tomorrow- as tomorrow is Christmas Eve!)**_


	2. Christmas Eve

**A Marauder's Christmas**

**Chapter Two**

**December 24th**

_**Disclaimer: Nothing you might recognise belongs to me**_

**_Yahoo! It's Christmas Eve! Guess which day this chapters based on! Hehe you got it. Yay, Santa's coming soon! Read and review and have fun! CHRISTMAS RULES!_**

* * *

**__**

The next day was Christmas Eve but that didn't stop the Marauders' from lazing about. It was nearly midday by the time they were up, dressed and breakfasted.

"I do love these holidays!" sighed Sirius, "Everything so relaxing and peaceful. No teachers breathing down our necks…"

"Oh really?" said a voice. Sirius bit his lip and turned around. "Erm, hello Professor Binns. How are you this wonderful Christmas Eve?"

Professor Binns sighed. "Mr Black. Just because it's the holidays does not mean you can go around being rude about teachers. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," said Sirius, forcing back a grin. The three boys watched as the old professor shuffled off.

"Golly! He's so old that one day he'll wake up and find he's dead but he'll continue teaching!" exclaimed James,

"And maybe his lessons might be a bit more interesting when he's dead," remarked Remus, "It's a good cure for Insomnia though, those History of Magic classes!"

The three boys laughed and marched out of the front door. The snow left was fresh and only slightly disturbed. It looked so appealing; the Marauders could not help themselves. Very shortly, snowballs flew through the air as the boys ran out of the Hogwarts grounds and into the village of Hogsmeade, while having a vicious snowball fight.

When they got to Hogsmeade, all three teenagers were panting and drenched through.

"I think I fancy a Butterbeer," said Remus, through chattering teeth,

"Sounds good," said Sirius, as he and James followed Remus into the Three Broomsticks.

"Well, hello, young men!" greeted Madam Rosmerta, at the bar, "And how are you?"

"We're fine," grinned Sirius, "And how is yourself? You can't be bad because you look so good!"

"Oh, I say," giggled Madam Rosmerta, "I'm very well thank you, Sirius. Is it three Butterbeers then?"

"Yes please," said James, grinning, "They'll be free of course as we're such gentlemen!"

"You'll be lucky," laughed Madam Rosmerta, "That'll be…"

"Six sickles," chanted the boys, and passed over the money, smirking.

They went and found an empty table and sat down. They had serious things to discuss.

* * *

Having the common room nearly to themselves was heaven for the remaining Marauder's. It was a perfect opportunity for them to get up to mischief. That Christmas Eve evening, they sat in the common room on the chairs closest to the fire, toasting marshmallows and crumpets, that the House Elves had happily given them.

"Christmas, tomorrow," said Sirius, with a happy smile, "and I'm honoured to spend it with my two best friends!"

"Aw shucks!" said James, in mock embarrassment,

"Now, having said that, I hope you have my presents ready and wrapped!" teased Sirius,

"Presents?" said Remus, blankly, "What presents?"

"Yeah," grinned James, "Only good boys get presents!"

"I'm a good boy, I am!" protested Sirius, "I don't do naughty things like wind teachers up, sneak into the forbidden forest…"

"Levitate Snivellus and turn him upside down…" put in James,

"Wind girls up…" continued Remus.

The three boys snorted with laughter. Each of them felt a feeling of deep contentment.

"Prongs, Moony," said Sirius, seriously, "What ever happens when we get older, we'll still be best friends, right?"

"Of course, Padfoot, old friend. Our friendship will never end," said Remus,

"No matter what. We'll never betray one another and if any of us die before the others, the others will carry on the dead person's life to the full extent, by bringing up any children etc," said James,

"This is quite disturbing, you know," said Remus, "It's Christmas after all. Let's have some fun!"

James, Remus and Sirius burst into song;

"_We three Marauder's of Hogwarts are,_

_Bearing tricks we travel afar,_

_Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, _

_Doing our deed, _

_Achieving Life's great star!"_

"I suppose you think that you are the best!" said a cold voice.

The three boys looked round. Lily Evans had crept in unnoticed. James gulped and said in a false voice, "Hello Evans!"

Lily ignored him. "You do don't you?"

"Calm down Lily. We're only having fun. It's Christmas after all!" said Sirius,

"So?" asked Lily,

"Why aren't you at home?" asked Remus, quietly, "You normally go home for Christmas,"

Lily blushed and then said quickly, "Oh, erm, I didn't want to go home this year. My sister, Petunia, doesn't like me for what I am,"

James lifted his head, curiously. "A witch?" he asked.

Lily looked at him for a while. "Yes, a witch," she finally answered, meeting James' eyes. They stared into one another's eyes before Lily rose and said, "Good night. See you in the morning," and left the room.

"James!" said Sirius, "I reckon you might have a chance there! I mean she looked at you like you were a human being for once!"

"Yeah. I don't want to push it though," answered James, grinning,

"Good idea," said Remus, "I don't think she's quite as comfortable about staying over Christmas as she's letting on."

Sirius and James looked at him.

"Why are you so wise?" asked James,

"I have to be, don't I?" said Remus, "Anyway, it's nearly midnight. We better had go to bed now. Race you!"

* * *

_**Ooooh, now there's even less time until the Big Day, both in the story and in real life. And now you're going to review and say actually you are reading this is the middle of July… I'm warped but I'm soooo happy!**_


	3. Christmas Day Part 1

**A Marauder's Christmas**

**Chapter Three**

**December 25th Part One**

_**Disclaimer: Nothing you might recognise belongs to me**_

**_Woo! It's Christmas Day! Merry Christmas to everybody. Hope everybody got what they wanted and are enjoying themselves! You know, I wonder how many people actually come on fanfiction on Christmas Day! This is part one of December 25th and part 2 will be up very shortly- as in about 5 minutes!_**

* * *

**__**

A pillow thrown at him woke James the next morning.

"Oi!" he roared, "I was having a nice dream there!"

"About Lily Evans, I bet!" said Sirius, retrieving his pillow,

"Wouldn't you like to know!" grinned James, sitting up, "Oh! It's Christmas Day. Merry Christmas, boys!"

"Merry Christmas," chorused Remus and Sirius,

"OK, present time!" said Sirius, "I hope I find my presents from you too in this pile!"

"You'll see," said Remus, attacking his own pile.

James crawled to the end of his bed and started opening his presents.

"Thanks, Padfoot!" he said holding up the Broomstick Servicing Kit,

"Not at all, Prongs," said Sirius, opening a present, containing a box of potion ingredients, "Oh goody, my annual supply of dark potion ingredients that I'll never use,"

"Never mind, Padfoot," said Remus, soothingly. "Just open the rest of your presents!"

In half an hour, all presents were unwrapped. Sirius had got a Sneakascope from James and a bag that hides all the contents from Remus.

"Thanks Moony," said Sirius, "I just have to add an invisibility spell onto the bag and I'll be laughing! Do you like my present?" he added, grinning,

"Love it," said Remus, "A book on how to recognise the werewolf and what to do if you get attacked by one. This will be very useful!"

The dormitory exploded with laughter.

* * *

James, Remus and Sirius had a leisurely breakfast and wished everybody else a merry Christmas. Everybody was jolly except for one person. James was the only one to notice this though.

"Come on, let's play snowball Quidditch!" said Sirius, enthusiastically,

"Yeah!" cried Remus, "Wanna play James?"

"Of course," replied James, "I'll go and get our broomsticks, while you two finish your breakfast!"

He hurried out of the Great Hall and up to the Gryffindor tower.

"Merry Christmas!" he beamed at the Fat Lady, "Mistletoe!"

"Merry Christmas!" called the Fat Lady, in a cheery voice, as the portrait swung open.

James clambered inside and raced to the dormitory where he collected the broomsticks. Then he scurried back down to the common room.

"Dang it!" he muttered, noticing his lace was undone. He bent down to retie it. The portrait swung open and somebody dashed in, making sobbing sounds. James looked up. It was Lily and she was clearly crying.

"Lily? Are you alright?" he asked, quietly, moving closer to her,

"Does it look like I'm alright?" she choked through her tears,

"I suppose not. Dumb question," said James. He perched on the arm of her chair and looked down at her.

"So, what's up?" he asked,

"Like you'd care!" snapped Lily, turning away from him,

"Yeah, but I do care. I don't like to see you upset. Wanna tell me what's wrong?" said James.

Lily sniffed and said quietly, "I just got my present from my family. Look at the card!"

James took the card from Lily and looked at it. There was a Muggle photograph of a man, a woman and a girl glued to a card.

"Is that your family?" he asked,

"Yes. Turn it over!"

James did as she instructed. Scrawled in black ink were the words '_Bitchy Witch!'_ James looked at it.

"Who did that?" he asked, genuinely shocked,

"My sister Petunia. She's jealous of me. I don't think my parents know she did that," sobbed Lily, "She's perfectly awful to me. It just gets worse every year! Now she's meet this bloke called Vernon and she told him about me and every time I go home, both of them always call me horrible names and bully me!"

"Awww Lily," said James, "Does anyone at Hogwarts know?"

"No," came the reply,

"Do your parents know?"

"No. I don't want to tell them either!" said Lily, fiercely,

"Aww Lily!" said James; again, slipping his arm around Lily's shoulder, "It's best to get things out in the open. You should have told one of your close friends or maybe McGonagall,"

"I know but I thought it would just go away!" said Lily, standing up and fumbling in her pocket for a tissue.

James took out one and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she muttered, blowing her nose, "You know when you're not with Sirius and the others, you're alright,"

"Thanks," grinned James. He wiped away Lily's tears with his finger. "You feeling better now or do you want Jamsie to give you a hug?"

Lily didn't answer so James stepped forward and put his arms around her. She didn't protest and even put her arms around his middle. They rocked slowly from side to side. At last they drew apart.

"You know, if you ever want to talk, tell the other Marauder's to get lost and just talk to me. We'll get something done about your bullying sister, OK?" James said,

"OK," nodded Lily, managing a watery smile,

"Anyway, I'm about to go and play snowball Quidditch with Sirius and Remus. Do you want to play? We need a foursome!" asked James,

"I... I don't have a broom. My sister broke it during the summer holidays," stammered Lily,

"No way! I'm sure if we ask nicely McGonagall will lend you a school broom or you could borrow my spare one! OK?" suggested James,

"Yes, please," said Lily,

"OK. Let's go!"

Lily and James hurried quickly down to the Entrance Hall where Sirius and Remus were impatiently waiting.

"_There_ you are!" said Sirius, "We thought you'd got lost!"

"Hi Lily," said Remus. Sirius caught James' eye and winked. James grinned but shook his head slightly.

"Hello," said Lily, faintly,

"Lily's playing snowball Quidditch with us, guys. OK?" said James, heading out into the snowy grounds,

"No problem," said Sirius, "God, its cold out here!"

The foursome hurried quickly to the deserted Quidditch pitch.

"Hang on, I'll just go and get my spare broom for Lily," said James, heading towards the changing room,

"I'll come with you mate," said Sirius.

They entered the changing rooms and quickly located Madam Hooch's office.

"So what happened, Prongs?" said Sirius, smirking,

"She was upset and I comforted her and invited her to play snowball Quidditch with us. Alright?" said James, sharply,

"Ouch! OK, mate. Is she alright now?" said Sirius,

"I think so. Come on!" Together Sirius and James headed back out to where Lily and Remus were waiting.

The three Marauders' and Lily spent a happy few hours playing Snowball Quidditch that frosty Christmas morning. The object of the game was similar to real Quidditch except only snowballs were used. Sirius and James enchanted two large snowballs to fly around and act like bludgers. Then, Remus charmed a tiny snowball to act as the snitch. Finally, James made a medium sized snowball act as the Quaffle. The foursome split into pairs: Remus and Sirius were on one team and James and Lily were on the other.

"OK, Lily. You ready? We're gonna knock those idiots of their broomsticks," growled James.

Lily laughed. "Those idiots are your best friends," she smiled. James looked taken aback for a minute, and then he grinned.

"Come on Lily. Let's beat em to a pulp!"

"You never learn, do you?" asked Lily, as they slowly rose,

"Learn what?" asked James, innocently,

"Oi! Horn head! Ready to be smashed?" yelled Sirius, from the other side of the pitch,

"You wish, dog breath!" yelled back James,

"Horn head? Dog breath?" asked Lily, raising her eye brows,

"Tell you later," mumbled James, "Let the games begin!"

Remus released the snowball snitch, Quaffle and bludgers and then grabbed his broom. He pushed off the ground and rose to flying level.

"Yeah!" roared James and Sirius, both streaking forward to grab the Quaffle. James managed to get it and he flew towards his chosen goal.

"On your left!" yelled Lily, entering into the spirit of the game.

James chucked the snowball which Lily caught neatly. Immediately, Remus swooped down on Lily. She threw the Quaffle back to James, who hurled it straight towards the goal. It went through the middle hoop with a loud _ding_!

Lily and James cheered as the scoreboard magically changed to _Prongs/Lily 10: Padfoot/Moony 0. _

Remus managed to grab the Quaffle and he tossed it to Sirius who was waiting. Sirius turned tail and flew quickly towards the opposite goal post.

"Come on, Padfoot!" cheered on Remus, who was tailing Sirius closely. Sirius managed to score making the score 10:10.

Twenty minutes later, Sirius and Remus had pulled ahead with a score of 50:70.

"Haha!" jeered Sirius, in James' direction,

"Go eat dog food!" yelled back James, expertly avoiding a frozen bludger heading in his direction,

"Here James!" shrieked Lily, throwing the Quaffle at him. He immediately threw it back when an enraged Sirius came haring after him.

"Score, Lily!" said James, as he streaked away from Sirius, "Me and Padfoot are just having a game of Cat and Mouse, although it's more like Stag and Dog!"

Remus laughed and gently tailed Lily. He had decided to give her a chance as she didn't play Quidditch as well. However he was mistaken.

Lily quickly dodged Remus and threw the Quaffle towards the goal. There came a loud _ding_ as the scoreboard acknowledged the goal, but Lily wasn't finished. She swerved away from the goal post and avoided James' and Sirius' mad chasing.

"Look at Lily go!" said Remus, suddenly. She had dived almost to the ground and was speeding along the ground with her hand outstretched.

"She's seen the snitch!" said Sirius,

"Go girl!" cheered James, as Sirius took off after Lily. But it was too late. Lily's cold hand closed over the frozen snitch and the scoreboard began flashing _Prongs/Lily 210: Padfoot/Moony 70_.

"Lily! You angel!" yelled James, flying down to Lily and enveloping Lily in a massive bear hug. She smiled at him.

"Yeah, well done," said Remus. Sirius said nothing. He just scowled.

"Padfoot!" said Remus, in shock, "Since when have you been such a bad loser?"

"Since he was beaten by a girl!" said James,

"Oh shut up, Prongs," said Sirius, "Me and you have unfinished business!" He suddenly grinned again and pulled Lily into a hug. "Oh my God, Lily! Why don't you get on the house team? We'd easily win with you on!"

"It already looks as if you will easily win with you and James on it," said Lily,

"What a charmer!" said Sirius, "Anyway, excuse me Lily, Moony. I have unfinished business with our friend Prongs here!" He suddenly ran at the patiently waiting James, bending down to scoop up a snowball.

"_This _is for telling me to eat dog food!" he said, chucking a snowball right into James' face. James wiped snow out of his face. He slowly bent down and scooped up a handful of snow and moulded it into a ball.

"Well, _this_, is for calling me horn head!" he said, flinging the snowball at Sirius.

"This is war!" yelled Sirius, as James ran away. He chased after him throwing balls of snow at James.

Lily laughed. "Are they always that mad?"

"Always," said Remus, smiling, "Shall we go back to the castle? Lunch should be ready by now,"

"OK," agreed Lily, "So what's up with the names you call each other?"

Remus looked uncomfortable for a minute. "Well, promise you'll keep it a secret. I know you're trustworthy,"

"OK," said Lily, curiously,

"Well," whispered Remus, "Prongs and Padfoot are both animangus,"

"Oh," said Lily, "I take it they're illegal?"

"Well, yeah," said Remus, "Don't tell anyone, please!"

"I won't, I promise," said Lily.

They said no more until they reached the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *


	4. Christmas Day Part 2

**A Marauder's Christmas**

**Chapter Four**

**December 25th**

_**Disclaimer: Nothing you might recognise belongs to me**_

_**And here's part 2! Hope you all love it loads and leave me a nice big review as a Christmas present! Oh yes and did I mention, MERRY CHRISTMAS! **_

* * *

**__**

After their energetic morning, Remus, Lily, James and Sirius relaxed in the common room during the afternoon.

"I'm bored!" said Sirius, five minutes after they had thrown themselves on couches,

"Well, alright, let's play truth or dare!" said James, a gleam in his eye, "Wanna play, Lils?"

Lily looked up from her book. The boys watched her thinking for a minute. "I suppose so," she said,

"Great!" said Sirius, "OK, Moony. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, I guess," said Remus, looking rightfully worried.

Sirius thought for a minute. "Moony, do you fancy anybody in this room?"

Remus glanced around, uncomfortably. "No," he said,

"Ah, but you do fancy a Gryffindor?" Sirius said, grinning,

"I've had my question. Lily, truth or dare?" said Moony,

"Dare," said Lily,

"I dare you to stand up and sing _Jingle Bells_ right now!"

Lily blushed but stood up anyway. She gulped and opened her mouth,

"_Jingle Bells, jingle bells,_

_Jingle all the way,_

_Oh what fun it is to ride,_

_On a one horse open sleigh!"_

The three boys cheered as Lily sat down blushing. The few Gryffindors' in the room joined in.

"Thanks," said Lily, quietly, "Sirius, truth or dare?"

"Dare" said Sirius, immediately,

"I dare you to kiss that girl over there!"

"Lily Evans!" said James, in mock amazement, "Where do you get these dares from?"

Before Lily could answer, Sirius stood up and shaking his long hair off his shoulders, he marched over to a forth year Gryffindor.

"Hey, darling," he said, huskily, "Merry Christmas!" He leaned forward and kissed the girl on the lips before strutting back over to the group. The girl giggled and turned blushing to her gob smacked friend. Sirius Black was a heart throb to the younger girls. Everyone present knew that girl would be the heroine of the younger girls in the New Year.

"Honestly, you don't half look pleased with yourself," said James, noticing his friend's face.

Sirius laughed. "Prongs, truth or dare?"

"Truth," said James,

"Do you, James Potter, love our lovely Lily Evans?" he asked,

"Yes," said James, looking straight at Lily,

Lily blushed.

"What?" said Remus, "No 'I'd rather go out with the giant squid than with you, James Potter?"

Lily blushed again but laughed.

"Right my turn," said James, "Lily, truth or dare?"

"Er, truth I guess," she said,

"Lily, do you like me more than a friend?" James asked, sincerely.

Lily's face screwed up in panic. "I… I can't do this," she whispered, hurriedly getting up. She ran up the stairs into the girls dormitories.

The Marauder's stared at each other, confused.

"Wow," said Sirius,

"I hope she's OK," said James, quietly,

"I'll go after her," said Remus, "_Accio broomstick_!"

Remus' broomstick soared in through the open window and into his hand. He got onto it and flew up the girl's staircases.

"Come on, Prongs," said Sirius, sympathetically, "Let's have a game of wizard chess! Keep your mind focussed!"

James let himself be dragged off but his mind stayed fixed on Lily, meaning he lost spectacularly to Sirius.

Meanwhile, Remus had slipped silently into the sixth year girl's dormitory.

"Lily?" he asked. There was a sniff.

Remus looked around and saw a heap on one of the beds. He went over and sat down on the end of the bed.

"You OK?" he asked, softly, putting his hand on her shoulder,

"I don't know, Remus," she sobbed, sitting up.

Remus patted her shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know if I like him or not! He's teased me all these years and I've hated him!" Lily wailed,

"Are you sure you hated him?" Remus asked,

"I don't know, but since the beginning of this, I started to like him a bit but my old feeling of hate was more powerful so that's why I'm always so mean to him!" explained Lily,

"Oh," said Remus,

"Yeah, and then today when he found me crying earlier and was so nice to me, this weird feeling I've had just multiplied and I just don't know!" said Lily, crashing down on her pillow again,

"Do you think you like him then?" asked Remus, softly,

"Yes," came the muffled reply,

"OK," said Remus, "I'm going back down now. Come down if you want,"

"OK," said Lily.

Remus retuned to the common room. James stood up as soon as he saw him.

"Is she OK?" he asked, in anguish,

"Yes," said Remus,

"Good," said Sirius,

"I'm going to the Owlery. Coming?" asked Remus,

"I will!" said Sirius, getting up,

"Nah. I got some stuff to do," said James,

"Alright. See you later," said Sirius, giving his friend a knowing look,

"I'll leave my broom here and take it down later," said Remus, grinning at Sirius, "Come on!"

Once Sirius and Remus had left, James picked up Remus' broomstick and flew up to the girls dormitories. He entered the one where Lily was.

"Lily?" he asked,

"James?" whispered Lily,

"Yeah," said James, sitting on Lily's bed, like Remus had done, "You OK?"

"I guess," said Lily, quietly,

"I'm sorry if I was a bit…forward earlier," said James,

"No, you weren't," said Lily,

"OK," said James, leaning up against the foot of Lily's bed,

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"Yes,"

"Yes, what?" asked James, confused,

"Yes, James. I do like you more than a friend"

"You do?"

" Yes. I think I love you,"

"Really?"

"Yeah," said Lily, sitting up and looking at James,

"Erm, I thought you hated me,"

"I never hated you, I just thought I did," explained Lily,

"Oh," said James, "I thought you did especially after saying you'd rather go out with the giant squid than me,"

"I was annoyed and stressed because of the OWLS,"

"Oh. Erm, would you really rather go out with the giant squid than me?" asked James,

"James, I'd rather go out with you," said Lily,

"So, would you go out with me?" asked James,

"Yes," said Lily, smiling, "I will go out with you, James."

James grinned. "Coming down to the feast with me? Moony and Padfoot have gone,"

"OK," said Lily, accepting James' hand.

Together they walked down to the Great Hall, hand in hand.

The Christmas feast was delicious and the Marauder's and Lily enjoyed it thoroughly. When James and Lily walked in hand in hand, Remus and Sirius whooped and made a great deal of noise.

"Black! Lupin! I realise it is Christmas, but do you have to make so much noise?" asked Professor McGonagall,

"Sorry, Professor, but James and Lily are finally going out!" said Sirius,

"Oh. Well, congratulations," said Professor McGonagall,

"Thanks," said James, smiling.

"Finally!" said Sirius, when Professor McGonagall had returned to the teachers table, "We thought you'd never go out!"

"Well we are!" said James, "It's taken nearly seven years but…"

Lily giggled and pretended to smack James. "Shut up horn head!"

Sirius looked delighted and surprised at the same time. "Lily, do you know why he's called horn head?"

"Yeah," said Lily, "Remus told me, when you two were having a snowball fight after Quidditch,"

"Oh," said James, in surprise, "You old dog!"

"No," said Remus, "It's Sirius that's the dog. I'm the…"

He held off realising Lily didn't know his secret. "Lily. You never asked why I'm called Moony,"

"Oh, so I didn't," said Lily, surprised, "But aren't you an animangus too?"

Remus gave a chuckle. "I wish I was!" he said, "No, I'm a… Lily, I'm a werewolf,"

"That explains a lot," said Lily,

"So, you still want to be my friend?" asked Remus,

"Of course. I wouldn't abandon a mate 'cause of something like that. Or I'd have never said yes to the horn head sitting next to me!"

"Oi!" said James, "Honestly, we've been going out ten minutes and you're already having a dig at me!"

"I'm sorry, honey," smirked Lily, with a glint in her eye that Sirius recognised. He laughed to himself. Lily was going to be a great prankster.

"Yeah, anyway, _darling_ I turn into a stag in case you want to know," said James, grinning,

"Thanks for that useful piece of information, sweetie," said Lily, turning her attention to the headmaster who had just stood up,

"I would just like to say a few words. Firstly, my sincere congratulations to Mr James Potter and Miss Lily Evans for going out!" (Dumbledore twinkled in their direction, while they both went red with embarrassment and Remus and Sirius shook with laughter). "Also, I would just like to wish everybody present a Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas," replied the Great Hall,

"Now dig in!"

A small cheer echoed around the hall from the few people present as the tables magically filled themselves. Remus, Sirius, James and Lily ate their way through six courses and all had extras. As they left the Great Hall, they were all exceptionally full.

Back in the common room, Remus and Sirius settled down to play chess while James and Lily sat on the couch; Lily's head resting on James' lap, while he played with her hair. They chatted quietly for a while, occasionally yawning. Slowly, the other Gryffindors left for bed, leaving the foursome on their own.

"Goodness, it's eleven o'clock!" said Remus,

"So?" yawned Sirius, munching on a chocolate frog, "I'm not tired!"

"Hey Padfoot, coming with me to return my broom to the Quidditch lockers?" said Remus,

"Sure. Can we borrow your invisibility cloak?" asked Sirius to James,

"Yeah," said James, massaging Lily's shoulders, "It's in my trunk. Help yourself!"

Remus quickly went and got the invisibility cloak and he and Sirius left the common room quietly.

"Lily?" asked James, "You awake?"

"Just," yawned Lily,

"You know I'm so glad we're going out now," said James,

"Yes. I wonder how my friends will take it," said Lily,

"Yeah, saying over Christmas you happened to start going out with the boy you swore you'd never go out with," laughed James. Lily laughed too and then sighed.

"What's up, baby?" asked James,

"Nothing," said Lily, sitting up,

"Tell me, Lils," said James,

"It's just my sister again," said Lily,

"We'll sort it out, I promise," said James, putting his hands either side of Lily's face,

"OK," she whispered, snuggling into his chest. James put his arms around her again and looked around. Something caught his eye above him. He looked up and saw some mistletoe. He grinned, recognising it as Sirius' handiwork.

"Lily," he whispered, "Look up."

Lily obeyed and gasped when she saw the mistletoe. "Well, who are we to ignore tradition?" she whispered, tilting her face to James,

"If you're sure," he whispered, bending lower to her,

"I'm sure," she said, before James' lips met her own.

Their first kiss was sweet, pure and full. It was breathtaking for both of them and when they pulled apart, they smiled at one another.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," confessed James,

"Me too," said Lily, placing her lips on James' again.

Suddenly the common room portrait opened and the pair parted but not before Sirius and Remus had seen. They both whooped.

"Awww, your first kiss," cooed Sirius,

"Second actually," said Lily,

"Go you!" said Remus, smiling, "I'm happy for you both!"

"Thanks, Moony;" said James, "Did you get caught?"

"No," said Sirius, "James Potter, you really think after six years of practice that we'd get caught?"

Everybody laughed. "Anyway, I'm going to bed, boys," said Lily, "I'm tired,"

"Alright, goodnight Lily," said Remus, "Sweet dreams,"

"I'm sure she will have," teased Sirius, "Night Lily,"

"Night, Remus, Sirius. Goodnight, James," said Lily,

"Night, love," said James, pulling Lily in for another kiss. After it was over, Lily stayed in James' arms for a minute,

"I feel so safe in your arms," said Lily,

"Well, they're always open for you, Lils," said James, softly, kissing the top of her head.

"Thanks," said Lily, slowly walking towards the girl's stairs and up them.

The boys followed suit and within ten minutes they were in bed too.

"Well congratulations, Prongs," said Remus, sleepily,

"Thanks, Moony," replied James,

"Yeah Prongs. You've been chasing after her for so long, you deserve it," said Sirius, "She's a babe,"

"I know," grinned James, "I'm so lucky to have her. She's the best Christmas present I've ever had,"

"Yeah," mumbled Remus, "Night anyway,"

"Night," muttered Sirius, "Merry Christmas,"

"Merry Christmas," whispered James. He lay staring at the shaft of moonlight and thinking about Lily. From the deep breathing on his left and right, he realised his best friends were fast asleep. However, he could not sleep.

Half an hour later, when James was still not asleep, he heard a low rumble of thunder and the pattering of rain. He swore under his breath. All the snow would be washed away. Suddenly, there came a flash of lightning, followed by a louder rumble of thunder.

'_Damn, I'm never going to sleep now_!' he thought, crossly to himself.

Amidst a loud rumble of thunder, he heard a small sound like the squeak of the door opening. James sat up and grabbed his wand.

All of a sudden, the hangings around his bed parted.

"Who's there?" he whispered, fiercely,

"James, it's me," said a quiet voice,

"Oh hey Lily. What's up," said James, relaxing,

"I'm scared," she whispered,

"Of the storm?" James asked,

"Yeah. I know it's babyish but I just don't like them. I'm normally okay but 'cause there's no-one in my dormitory, I'm just afraid more than normal," whimpered Lily,

"So you wanna stay in here with me?" asked James,

"Yeah, 'cause I feel safe in your arms," said Lily,

"OK. No problem. Get in, baby," he said, "You're freezing!"

"I know I was just so scared!" said Lily, whimpering as the thunder crashed again.

James pulled the duvet over the two of them and put his arms around Lily.

"You feeling any better?" he asked,

"Yes, thanks," she whispered, snuggling further into James' arms after turning to face him. James kissed her lightly on her lips.

"You're safe with me, Lily," he promised, "I love you,"

"I love you, too," she said, before closing her eyes and falling asleep. James studied her for a moment. She was gorgeous. He smiled before closing his eyes too.

* * *

_**There you go. All done! I really hope you enjoyed it and please review! Also, whatever your faith (or not) hope you've had a great Christmas and don't forget that Christmas isn't all about presents or whatnot. Remember that baby born many years ago to a virgin. Jesus was born today. xXx**_


End file.
